Awkward Meeting
by TMNTLover21
Summary: This is just a one shot that will explain my future stories. Four girls are orphans who happen to run into the turtles. What will happen? Sorry, I'm not too good at making summaries right now. Hope you like it.


"Brooke?" the brown haired girl asked, hesitant.

"Aw, come on, Marine. Don't back out now. It'll be fun!" the hyper-active girl told her. She has light brown hair that touched her shoulders. There were four girls total, all eleven-years-old. They were all orphans for different reason, and they just walk around New York City, and hoped to have a little fun.

"What are we here for, anyway?" another girl, Kayla, asked. Her hair was pitch black and extremely uneven and messy. The other girls would usually ask why her hair was the way it was, but she never would tell them.

Brooke grinned as she attempted to take off the man hole that lead to the sewers. "We're exploring!" she grunted, trying to remove it.

A blonde haired, blue eyed girl, Tally, freaked. "No, we are not going down there! Do you know what's down there, Brooke?!"

"That's what we're going to find out," she told her as she was finally able to take off the man hole. "Now, let's go!" Kayla followed her into the sewers. Marine and Tally looked at each other.

"Should we?" Marine asked.

Tally sighed. "I don't think we have much of a choice," she replied, following the other two with Marine right behind her.

The first thing they noticed was the smell. Everyone pitched their noses.

"Come on!" Brooke said, skipping along as the others trailed behind her.

After what felt like hours later, Marine said, "Let's go back up now, I'm getting freaked out."

"Aw, don't be a baby," Kayla told her.

"Wait," Tally said. "Don't you all hear that?" They listened carefully to what sounded like... voices, maybe?

"Strange," Marine said. "there shouldn't be anyone down here at this time. Not even workers."

"Sounds like someone's there." Brooke said. "Let's go see!"

"Brooke, think before you act for once!" Kayla whispered to her. "If we meet them, they'll find out we're orphans and make us go to some foster program, just like the one's Tally and you had to do. Remember how you talked about how miserable you felt?"

Brooke frowned. "Yeah... I forgot, sorry."

"Let's go back now," Kayla said turning around. Before she could start walking again, though, she looked at Tally and Marine. They were looking at something behind them. Something that left them speechless. Tally's jaw dropped in amazement and Marine looked like she has about to scream.

"Who are you and why are you down here?" a male voice asked. Kayla turned around to see what looked like an over grown turtle. He wore a blue colored mask.

Kayla took a step back, shocked. "Wh, what are you?" she asked. She looked around and saw that one member of their group was missing. "Where's Brooke?!" she demanded.

"You mean her?" another voice asked. They looked over to see another turtle. This one had an orange mask. He pointed at Brooke as she was cheerfully talking to him, asking him different questions.

"I'm Brooke, what's your name? Why do you look like a turtle? You seem nice, wanna be friends?" she ran through her words so fast that it took a while for the orange masked turtle to realize what she was asking.

"Uh, hi Brooke, I'm Michelangelo. Call me Mikey. I look like a turtle because I am a turtle, and I guess...?" he replied, trying to answer her questions.

"You didn't answer my question." the blue masked turtle said.

"Please don't turn us in," Tally begged. "I don't want to go back into foster care!"

"Wait. did you say foster care?" a third one asked. He had on a purple mask and another one with a red mask was standing next to him.

Brooke finally realized what was going on. "Wait, you guys are real turtles!!" she nearly screamed.

Kayla slapped her head. "You're slow."

"Ow! Sorry!"

Tally continued talking. "Yeah, me and Brooke were in a foster program and we hated it! She finally talked me into running away a while back. Then we met Marine and Kayla. We're all best friends and we really don't want to be separated."

The turtles looked at each other, confused on what to do.

"Maybe we should call April...?" the blue masked one suggested.

* * *

Hours later, the girls were in the turtles' home, which was just an area in the sewers. They also met the turtles' father, a rat named Splinter. They had learned all the turtles' names. Leonardo was the one with the blue mask, and was apparently the leader of the four. The one with the red mask was Raphael; he seemed to have some kind of anger issue. The turtle with the purple mask was Donatello. The one who looked to be the most easy going, Michelangelo, was the one with the orange mask.

"So you five were all mutated by some chemical?" Kayla asked, doubtful. "I don't believe it."

"Then how do ya explain us walkin' and talkin' like you guys do?" Raph asked her in a rude sounding tone.

Kayla started to get angry with the way he was talking to her. "Look, buddy, for all I know, this could be some kinda dream!"

"She sounds like Raph right now," Mikey commented to Brooke.

"Yeah, she gets like this when she's mad. You learn to get use to it." Brooke replied.

"This ain't a dream!" Raph shouted at Kayla.

"You give me one ounce of pro-!" Kayla was cut off by a woman with red hair walking into the lair.

"What's the problem guys?" she asked. She looked at the three girls sitting on the couch, and the other in Raph's face. "Oh..."

"Girls, this is April. April, meet Brooke, Marine, Tally, and Kayla." Donnie said, introducing them to each other.

"Hi!" Brooke said.

"H, hello," Marine said, sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you," Tally told her politely.

Kayla tried calming down before speaking. "Uh, hey."

"Hi," April said to them.

"We found them near the liar," Leo told her. "They say their orphans."

"Should I bring them to an orphanage?" April suggested. She saw the girls flinch at her words.

"That's the problem," Donnie told her. "They don't want to go."

"And we're not gonna!" Kayla shouted.

"Kayla, Kayla, calm down," Tally told her.

Marine looked like she was about to cry. "Please don't make us go."

April walked over to the four girls. "What happen to your parents?" she asked them.

Brooke was the first to answer. "My parents didn't want me."

Marine answered second. "My family died in a fire accident..."

"I've never know my parents," Tally whispered.

April looked at them, feeling sorry for them. She turned to Kayla. "What about you?" she asked.

Kayla jumped then started running her fingers through her uneven hair. "I... I'd rather not talk about my family..." she murmured.

April sighed quietly. "Well, you guys have to go to a shelter or something. We don't know where you could all live."

Brooke's face lit up as she said, "We could stay with you!!"

April shook her head. "I'm sorry, I really am. My home is too small to fit four girls in, plus I could go to jail."

"Hey..." Kayla said. "what about you guys?" she asked the turtles.

"Yeah, there has to be room for us in this huge space!!" Brooke said, not attempting to hide the hope in her voice.

The four brothers looked at each other. "No." Raph finally said.

"Please?" Brooke asked him.

"That's not even our choice to make anyway," Leo told them.

"Who's is it then?" Kayla asked him.

"Master Splinter's." Leo replied.

Master Splinter walked out of his room at that time. "Yes, my son?"

Brooke and Kayla walked over to Master Splinter to ask him.

* * *

After agreeing to learn Ninjutsu, the girls were allowed to stay as long as each of the turtles "adopted" one of the girls as their daughters. Leo had chosen to adopt Tally, Donnie adopted Marine, Mikey adopted Brooke, leaving Raph to adopted Kayla.

"Think this is still a dream?" Raph asked her.

Kayla grinned. "My new 'dad' is a turtle. What do you think?"


End file.
